Definitely Maybe
by J-Raja02
Summary: Having a crush is hard, I think we can all relate. For Casey Mcdonald, it's something that's driving her crazy. What happens when you finaly get your one wish, only to be surprised that there's someone else...possibly better?xSasey and Dasey!
1. Day 1 of many

Hey guys,

Yeah I know it's been a while. I'm probably not going to finish my other story…Sorry, I just have nothing to add to it. So I've decided to start a new story, I hope you like it. Please review after you're done reading. Your reviews are what keep me happily writing chapter 2:)

By the way, this story takes place after the episode where Sam signs that peteion thing that Casey made to stop sexist games. Also known as the 'Babe Raider' episode.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Casey's POV**

It was Saturday, usually Casey was the first one up in the family, but not on Saturdays. Saturdays, Sam came over in the morning and played babe raider with Derek in the living room.

And seeing Sam so happy without her made her feel lonely and just want him more.

"Ughh…" Casey sighed as she sat up in her bed. She looked over at her alarm clock, which read 10:02am.

Casey could already hear Derek and Sam downstairs yelling and screaming as they battled each other in babe raider.

_'How can it possibly be, that Sam could possibly be friends with Derek, they have nothing in common…Sam's sweet, charming, cute, nice and everything perfect! And DEREK? He's just an obnoxious jerk who doesn't care about anyone but him self and his satisfaction!'_

Casey lifted herself out of bed and walked over to the bathroom. There wasn't a line up since it was still early in the morning, well for a Saturday anyways.

**Sam's POV**

"Haha dude! I beat you again! You seriously think you can beat the king of babes, moi!" Sam said cheerfully pointing to himself with his index finger.

"You may be the king of babes in the game, but in reality dude, I'm the king of babes, for god sake, you've never even kissed a babe! And kissing the TV screen when a babe comes on doesn't count" Derek reassured.

"Very funny, man we've been playing this game for hours, lets do something else" Sam said as he stood up off the couch and stretched his arms in the air.

"Fine, what do you wanna do?" Derek asked, slouching more comfortably on the couch with his feet on the coffee table.

"I dunno, whatever" Sam shrugged.

Just then they both heard a creaking noise coming from the stairs. That meant someone was coming down. They both turned their attention to the stairs.

**Casey's POV**

Casey walked down the stairs in dark blue jeans and a dark purple t-shirt, which had little white dots everywhere. Her hair was hanging loosely over her shoulders to let her hair dry completely from the shower she had.

As she got to the bottom of the stairs, she realized all eyes were on her.

_'Uhh…whats their problem…Oh my god, Sam looks soo cute when he's curious'_

"What are you staring at?" Casey said, standing at the living room entrance.

"Nothing" Sam said a little nervously.

"Don't worry, no one would ever wanna stare at you" Derek said, his attention to the TV flipping absently through the TV channels with the remote.

Casey just gave Derek a cold stare, sighed and went to the kitchen.

**Sam's POV**

"Uh, I think I'll go get something to eat" Sam said.

"Go ahead" Derek said absently staring at the TV.

With that Sam walked off to the kitchen. He stopped at the entrance. Casey back was to him so she didn't see him. She was at the counter beside the sink pouring milk into a bowl filled with cereal.

_'She's so beautiful…Dude stop it, she's your best friend's sister!'_

"Hey" Sam said as casually as he could, walking over to the table.

Casey quickly turned around almost spilling the milk everywhere.

"H…Hi" Casey said nervously.

**Casey's POV**

_'Oh my god it's him!'_

"I mean hey, I mean whats up? No never mind, hi" Casey stammered.

_'Congrats, now he thinks you're an idiot who can't say a word clearly!'_

"So uh you coming to me and Derek's hockey game tomorrow night?" Sam asked, grabbing the orangey yellowy cereal box off the table and tossing a few cheerios into his mouth.

_'Hockey? It's bad enough that Derek will be there too'_

"Uh no, I-"

_'Don't tell him you hate hockey! He'll hate you then!'_

"I have other things to do…unfortunately" Casey added quickly.

She walked over to the fridge and put the milk in, then closed the fridge door.

"Oh that's cool" Sam said unsurely, and then walked off back to the living room.

'That's cool? Did he not want me there in the first place? Face it Case, its not like anyone like Sam could possibly like you, or…maybe he can…'

**Sam's POV**

Sam was back on the couch watching TV with Derek.

_'I wonder what Casey would say if I asked her out, or…I wonder what Derek would say…'_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alrighty, so that's the first chapter, tell me what you think!_  
_


	2. More of a meaning?

Alrighty, So here's chapter 2. I'm sorry my chapters have been short, I'll try to make chapter 3 longer. That is, if you guys want a chapter 3. Thanks again for the reviews, and keep them coming! 

Enjoy!

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Derek's POV**

It was Sunday night, and Derek walked into his house, closing the front door behind him.

"So, win the hockey game?" Edwin asked, sitting on the couch watching TV with Lizzie.

"Don't I always" Derek said in a matter-of-fact way.

"Well…not always, what about the time-" Edwin began, but stopped when he saw the look on Derek's face, obviously telling him he'd better shut up or he was gonna be dead.

"Yeah…So where is everyone?" Derek asked, taking off his leather jacket and putting it on a hook on the coat hanger.

"Mom and George went out, Marti's asleep and Casey's in her room" Lizzie said.

_'Some child care'_

"I see" Derek said carelessly. He turned and went up the stairs.

_'Well, since I'm here, might as well bug Casey before I go to bed' _

**Casey's POV**  
Casey was sitting on her bed with her back up against the front board. She was reading a poem that she had printed off the internet.

When suddenly the door swung open, and in came Derek.

_'What a surprise'_

"Do you ever knock?" Casey asked, a little annoyed.

"You know, I thought about it, but then I figured, what's the point? I mean, I knock, then you say 'who is it?' Then I say 'it's me' then you say 'what do you want?' and so on. I figured, by me just walking in, it saves us both a lot of time" Derek said waving his hands around for effect.

_'Wow, that actually made sense'_

"Well it's nice to see your brain working" Casey said unsurely.

"So whatcha reading there?" Derek asked snatching the paper out of Casey's grip.

"Derek!" Casey yelled, trying to grab the paper back.

_'Oh no! He better not read it!'_

"Well well well, it's a poem" Derek said mockingly.

"Yeah smartass, now can I have it back…please" Casey said, obviously annoyed. At the same time chasing after Derek in effort to get the paper back.

"Not There" Derek began to read the title in a poetic voice. 

_'Oh no he is gonna read it!'_

"Derek!" Casey cried.

"I stare at you across the room  
I see your warming face  
I try to see the inside you hide  
Your feelings I try to embrace" Derek continued. But stopped suddenly, and looked at Casey.

Casey had stopped chasing him and just stood there, staring back at him attentively.

**Derek's POV**

"I realize as I look at you  
As I just sit and stare  
I can see you perfectly clear  
But for some reason you're not there

I see your eyes, I see your face  
But yet I can not see  
Your loving inside that you had  
I can't see your personality

I realize how much that you have changed  
How you don't seem to care  
I stare at you across the room  
But yet you are not there" Derek continued, but this time he read it with more passion.

He took a deep breath and continued.

"I must face the facts, that we

Can never exsist

So I'll just move on, love someone else

Though the question will always

Linger, do you really not see me?

Are you really not there?" Derek read, he read the last line in a whisper, it was more like he was reading to himself.

_'Wow…'_

He forgot that he had an audience. He looked over at Casey. She quickly looked away when she saw him looking at her.

"Uh…yeah" Derek said unsurely. He put the paper on Casey's bed and quickly went out the door, closing the door behind him quietly.

He leaned back on her door; he tilted his head back so it rested on the door.

_'Wrong Case…We can exist'_

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

So? … Did you like it??? Hope you did! Be sure to click the little purple button below. It loves being clicked! ;)


End file.
